


Mission Gone Wrong

by V9TooRaw



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, i will add tags as they apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V9TooRaw/pseuds/V9TooRaw
Summary: Flippy has been living in the grey area farther back than he can remember. The job was supposed to go without a hitch; kidnap, transport, and deliver. If only it had been that simple.Flaky was scared over everything that could possibly go wrong with the trip back. What actually went wrong was something she never had time to worry over before it over took her.What will happen when these two coming from two such different worlds collide on possibly the worst planed trip in history?  You’ll have to wait and read to find out. (Side note this will not move very fast, it took me nearly a month to get the first chapter written so I will be slow with updates. Hope you enjoy. ; )





	Mission Gone Wrong

After months of working on the dig site and years of research previous, she had finally done it she had found what so many had failed to discover. Flaky cradled the ancient treasure in her lap. It was so hard to resist unwrapping it in order to get another look.  Running her hand over the silk cloth she lifts the corner. _No I can’t_ , _I don’t even have my gloves. It’s important to damage it as little as possible until we arrive at the Louvre._ Sighing Flaky turns to look out the open window she watches the mounts slowly pass her by. Warn sunshine streams onto her face mixed with a gentle breeze and the rocking train was the perfect combination, so much so it began to lull Flaky to sleep. The trip had been so long already, it wasn't even halfway over yet. She had already just finished a thirteen hour car ride from Hampi just to get to the city of Pune. Now on a twenty hour train ride to New Deli would leave her little time to relax before the seven & a half hour plane ride into Paris. It wasn't too bad though, Professor Sniffles had managed to land them tickets in first class for both the train and plane. Flaky had been hesitant about all that money  being spent on their travel but Professor Sniffles has just said “It’s the least I could do, you deserve a little treat after all you hard work”, eventually Flaky had agreed to let professor Sniffles to make all the  arrangements. Unfortunately at the last minute he was pulled away for an emergency the week before they were scheduled to leave. Something about his grandfather getting sick from eating some exotic dish without realizing that it contained poisonous insects that hadn't been cooked properly. He had left Flaky in charge of make sure every artifact recovered made it back to the Louvre safely, but Flaky wished he hadn't. Intense pressure was building in Flaky's mind from an enormous amount of possibilities, all the things that could wrong. I had kept her from getting a proper night's sleep. Now sleep deprived, exhausted from the travel and more than just comfortable Flaky was falling asleep without realizing it. Her eyelids had just closed when the door to her cabin opened up. Snapping to attention Flaky sat up straight; wide-eyed she looked to see who it was.

“Sorry!”Handy stood in the door with a regretful expression. Rubbing the back of his head he ribbed the back of his head. “I didn’t know you were sleeping.”

“No.no!” Flaky put her hands up and began to shake her head. “I was just dozing off. Really it fine, I shouldn’t fall asleep here anyway.” In the process of both of them apologizing, the artifact that Flaky was holding, having shifted when she was dozing, fell off her lap. Flaky dove to catch it in time, inches before it hit the floor.

“Are you alright?!” Before Handy was given the chance to check if Flaky was unharmed she had already unwrapped the artifact careful not to touch it directly. Handy simply stood there while she looked it over with a meticulous eye. Only after Flaky let out a sigh of relief did Handy dare to offer his hand to help her off the floor.  “Sorry!” He gushed his cheeks flush with embarrassment “I didn’t mean to make you…”

“It’s ok, I’m ok, the artifact is ok, it’s all ok.” Flaky reassured him as she retook her seat. Handy sighed and move to take the seat adjacent to her placing his large bag at his feet.

“I get that this” Handy gestured to the object in Flaky’s arms “is very important but wouldn’t it be safer if I were to keep in my bag or if I put it with the rest?”

“No way! It would be way too nerve-racking if I am not keeping an eye on it personally. Not that I don’t trust you! I just need to do this.” Flaky knew that Handy was right but she couldn’t just let this important contribution to the understanding of history out of her sight. Its existence alone easily overshadowed all another finding despite its small size.

“I thought you might feel that way, so I got you this,” Handy said as he retrieved a small brown parcel from his backpack. Placing her silk-wrapped object to the side Flaky and reached out and took the gift from Handy.  She opened it to find a hand-woven purse. It was a deep blue with designs of golden elephants along the bottom. The detailed work was truly something to admire. Flaky was speechless as she ran her thumb over her new present. Taking the artifact she carefully placed it in the main pouch. It was a perfect fit. “But what’s a purse without an outfit to match.” Handy held out his hand to Flaky. Once she had taken it he led her out of the viewing car to the sleeping car. “We’re here.” Flaky looked at the room number, it read “14”.

“This is my room.” Flaky gave Handy a curious look but he just nodded. _Ok, maybe he wanted to show me my room._ “I’ve already seen inside.”

“Yes but you haven’t seen what I just put in it.” Handy prompted standing aside with a gesture like he was ushering her in. Using her key Flaky unlocked and entered the room, where she promptly let out a shriek. Hanging up on the closet door was a beautiful sari. Its fabric was the same shade of blue as her purse but instead of elephants it was coved in flecks of gold and had elegantly shaped swills and flowers on the border.

“What… How… Why…Who, Did you?” _I can’t believe this!_ Handy had a grin larger than the sun stretched across his face.

“It’s from everyone on the dig site as well as that security guy that you took to the hospital for heat exhaustion and dehydration. Its hand-woven, several women in the village agreed to make it for you on a special order. Oh, the jewelry is from the professor and the shoes were made by your friend Alana. Everyone wanted to give you something great, not just the Professor.” All Flaky could think to do was jump and wrap her arms around Handy. “Whoa.” Handy was able to grab the railing just in time to keep them both from toppling to the ground.

“Thank you.” Flaky couldn’t stop smiling. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

“Oh this, this wasn’t from me.” Flaky stepped back for a moment and tilted her head. “But this is.” Handy held out a small rosary with glass beads swirled with white and blue. Picking up her hand he placed gave it to her. “It has a tracker in it, if anything happens I will be able to find you. Or if you are ever in need of my services again it has a number on the back that you can call.” He gave her a wink and a charming smile. _That’s right I seem to constantly forget this guy is a bodyguard for hire._ She had spent so much time with this man it was easy to forget what his real job was to protect her and the artifact not just manage accommodations. She had personally hired him on request from her friend Giggles. She wanted to make sure Flaky didn’t get mugged or kidnapped at any of the many cities that they would be going to.  He was from some super high-end private company but Flaky had gotten a major discount because Handy had always wanted to go to India and Giggles was a co-worker of his. He had come on to India under the guise of being a friend and a documenter of the expedition. He would even help with the manual labor from time to time. It was easy to forget that the real reason that he stuck around Flaky so much was that he was hired to do so.

“I’m gonna go get some sleep you should do the same. You look like a raccoon.” Handy poked Flaky’s cheek annoying her.

“Fiiiine” Flaky rolled her eyes but her statement was undermined when she ended with a yawn. Handy couldn’t help but laugh at her. Flaky just blushed and entered her room for some much needed R&R.

…

“WHAT.” Though his voice never rose in volume the tone of Flippy’s voice was enough to convey his rage.

“Like I said we lost the folder containing our targets information.” Lifty just shrugged his shoulders seemingly unaware to the bear he was poking.

“Just don’t look at me, Lifty was in charge of retrieving the file and he was the one who left it at home. I never even saw the thing.” Shifty defensively crossed his arms and gave his twin a firm glare.

“Do I look like I care WHO lost it,” Flippy threw his hands in the air “what I care about is finding our target and getting to the rondevu point with as little hassle as possible.” Both of the twins went silent. _This is exactly why I prefer to work alone!_ Taking a deep breath Flippy focused on keeping calm, he didn’t want to have to clean up the bodies of his former coworkers. “Now Lifty, do you remember anything from the file at all?”

“We were supposed to steal a cup and a doctor.” Lifty shrugged.

“There is no way in hell that we were sent here for a cup and some shrink” If something didn’t happen soon Flippy was going to snap then snap their necks.

“No, not that kind of Doctor, a Doc that went through lots of school for history or something and the cup is really old. Apparently it’s on its way to London for study.” Lifty still seemed not to care about the situation, talking as though he were making lunch plans. Shifty stood back from the conversation being smart enough to realize what it was his brother was provoking.

Flaky rubbed the back of his neck “Was there any information on what this doctor looked like, maybe a photo?” The tension was clear in voice but he was no longer in danger of losing it, for now at least.

“There was a photo but all I can remember is that the doc was a woman and looked really nerdy. I also don’t remember anything about the rondevu point just that we have to get both the item and the doc. there unharmed.” Lifty said shrinking on himself finally seeing just how mad Flippy was at him.

“Fine, just stay out of my way, I have the info on where we need to go. I’m going to find this person you two find the old cup thing. Try in the luggage car.” With that Flippy got up and left the compartment without another work. _This is why I work alone!_ Sigh, “I need a drink.” They had wasted so much time already, the 38 hour train ride was already 7 hours underway. A need to act quickly and get their current situation under control nagged at Flippy. _I wonder what time is it?_ Flippy checked his watch, 6:39 PM. _Might as well go to the dining car and grab a drink and something to eat._ When Flippy got there almost all the tables were taken save one that was being cleaned off from the last couple that sat there. Flippy didn’t bother to stop and find a place to sit he went straight to the bar. There were a total of twelve seats; from the left was a group of four men who sounded local to the region they had departed from. They were most likely on a trip with his buddies judging from how they we throwing back drinks. One seat from them was an older man early 50’s, he looked to be from Egypt biased on his clothing and skin color. He was also inebriated, seven shot glasses turned upside down in front of him. _I don’t want to be near a drunk._ Flippy walked straight for a seat two away from the drunken man and turned to look out at every one enjoying the dining car. The mood was somewhere between romantic and prestige. Royal red with intricate gold accents covered the walls and seats.

“मैं आपको आज शाम क्या प्राप्त कर सकता हूं?” Flippy turned to look at the bar tender who had spoken in his direction. _Shit, was that Hindi? I can’t speak Hindi._

“Umm, I don’t,” Flippy murmured shrugging his shoulders unsure what to do.

“What want?” The bar tender spoke with a thick accent that made it hard for Flippy to understand what it was the man was saying. Despite traveling quite a bit he had never learned any language except German and English.

“Scotch, please.” The bar tender turned around and grabbed various bottles of the shelf. _Great._ Flaky groaned inwardly. _He didn’t understand that at all._ _This day is shaping up to be a real piece of shit._ A splash of blue and gold caught in the corner of his eye. Turning Flippy caught what he thought might be a model entering the dining car. She was in a blue and gold sari her deep red hair was up in a complex braid and emerald green eyes scanned the room for a place to sit. She drew everyone in the room to her. She either didn’t notice or she simply didn’t care. Flippy had been having rotten luck but he might have just struck gold. If there was one thing he could do almost just as well as his job it was seducing a woman. _Fuck the mission I might have to take time on a side project first._ To his absolute delight the woman walked straight towards the bar, taking the seat on the very end.

“Drink sir.” The bartender sat down a bright blue concoction in front of Flippy. He raised his eyebrows at it. Flippy shrugged bringing it to his lips only to promptly spit it back in his class. It reminded him of minty kid’s toothpaste.

“Not what you wanted?” A laughing voice came front his right. Turning he saw that it was the woman in the blue sari who had addressed him. Most likely she was well off biased on her clothing and her smile was so white it bordered on unnatural.

“All I wanted was a scotch.” Flippy was about to say more when the damn bar tender interrupted. _This dude seriously has the absolute worst timing._

“What want?” He said still in that same accent. Instead of answering the woman turned to Flippy.

“Can I buy you a drink?” The woman asked taking Flippy’s breathe away. All he could manage to do was a slight nod.  She had the most perfect London accent with a tinge of something that almost sounded like it was from South America. It took all his effort for Flippy just to nod dumbly. She proceeded to turn and speak in another language to the bar tender. Flippy was on full alert. Not only had she offered to buy him a drink but her accent had changed with no effort. This was not his first rodeo and it sure as hell was not the first time someone had put a target on his back. He quickly scanned his exits and took a look over her. While she did not have sleeves but she could easily hid a plethora of weapons under that thick long skirt and it looked like her purse was bulky in odd places. Not to mention she had kept it away from him on her right side. Her dress was nice but her hands looked stronger that models should have to be, she was too muscular. Not overly so but enough that she could still over power an unsuspecting opponent.  Her nails though painted to perfection were cut short enough so that they would not get in the way.  Flippy also notice several small scars along her wrists, scars that could have been created during a fight or in learning to use a weapon. _All I have to do is expose her; I just have to make her slip up. After that she will back off, she won’t want to make a public scene._

“So,” Flippy leaned back a few centimeters to make it seem as if he was at ease with her “may I ask the name of my savior”

…

“Call me Flaky” Flaky presented her hand out to the stranger at the bar.  _Oh my God! What am I doing! I don’t flirt! This is going to end so badly. A hand shake, really?! Yes, because acting like some confident person, that I am not, a hand shake says it all!_ Despite her internal turmoil Flaky continued to smile at the man. He reacted to her by standing up to slide into the seat next to her and taking her hand gently to place a kiss on the top. It was all Flaky could do to not squeak. The stranger looked up at her with a calculating eye, like he was gauging her reaction. _Ok, now I’m starting to feel awkward. Maybe he thinks that I’m suggesting more than just some alcohol._ Clearing her throat Flaky thought of a way to get out of this. “Um, care to let go? All I was offering was a drink.” The shocked look was only there for a moment but it did not escape Flaky’s notice.

The man quickly let go of her hand. “Whatever gave you the idea that I was asking for more?” He moved his hand to his chest in a show of offense but his voice was anything but. “I am after all, just a stranger you met at the bar?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has edits for me or they want to suggest how they want the story to go I will do my best to accommodate, just leave a message and begin it with #Note to Author. Thank you for reading!


End file.
